107 Moments of Flying
by Alyss Mainwaring
Summary: Part of my 100 themes challenge (107 Moments of Life). 13. Breakaway. Continuation of the first one, Sorrow.
1. Sorrow

_Title = Sorrow_

_Word Count = 347_

_Summary = Hiccup watches as his father places the first handful of ceremonial dirt over the grave of his beloved._

* * *

**_"We're all dying by degree."_**

It was bound to happen eventually, Astrid was always saying. As soon as she did however, Hiccup was quick to reply that it didn't have to be soon. His luck that the one time he didn't, it occured two days later.

She had fallen and with Stormfly not being anywhere near, there was nothing that could be done aside from everyone else finding her body a few hours later when she never turned up. Once again it was Hiccup's luck that it was him that found her first and not Fishlegs or Snotlot. The twins of course having no hope and by the time that Hiccup got back to the village fully panicking, they hadn't even taken off yet. Instead they were praticing throwing each others heads to the ground.

Hiccup went straight to his father and told him what he had seen. The tears had been threatening and when Stoick had seen his son he had raced to his dragon.

The one thing that Hiccup had never wanted to see was his father confirming that Astrid was indeed dead and then pick her up gently and place her on the back of his dragon.

But now he was here. At her grave. Watching everyone place a handful of dirt over her, not yet placing one himself. After two hours the torture ended and Hiccup started his job. He picked up the stones that had been placed next to him before carrying them to her grave. He started placing them around her grave and only stopped when Toothless, whilst crying dragon tears sneezed and blasted out a small plasma bolt at a rock and took off a section from it.

After he had finished Hiccup stepped backwards to see if he had successfully made the shape of a boat. It was perfect except from the stone that Toothless had sneezed on. It was a hiccup.


	2. Breakaway

**_Title = Break Away_**

**_Word count = 509_**

**_Summary = Continuation of the first one, Sorrow_**

* * *

"Hiccup!" Thud.

"Hiccup!" Thud. Thud.

Slowly Hiccup woke up to the sound of someone banging against the glass. He sat up slowly and sighed once the days events came back to him. Everywhere he had gone it had seemed as though Astrid was there, living her life alongside him. She wasn't ever out of his mind. His father had said that it was understandable because it had only been a week since he had found her lifeless body.

"Hiccup!" Thud!

Even now it seems like he couldn't get peace. Although the knock had been sharper than the earlier ones.

He looked out of his window and then fell out of bed in surprise.

"You're dead!" he told Astrid as she climbed into his room like always. Toothless had woken up once Hiccup fell out of bed and was walking circles around Astrid trying to find out what was going on. He was sniffing her and making small chirping noises.

"I couldn't stand it here any longer," she said. "Can we go somewhere that we aren't going to be overheard by your father?" she asked.

"Too late," Stoick said from in the shadows behind both of them. To say it politely, he looked like crap and the shadows were only adding to this all.

"Why couldn't you stand it?" Stoick asked. It was rare when a teenager in the village felt the need to act out their death just to get away.

"I wanted to see what else is out there, go and visit other places. I feel so trapped here,' she explained.

"There was no need to do something so drastic. I could have given you permission instead of your family and it would have been fine,' Stoick said confused why she had to go to such extreme lengths.

"They would have disowned me and then I wouldn't have even been allowed to stay in this area."

Stoick nodded. "What are you doing here then?"

"Picking up Hiccup,' she said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world and to her it was.

"No. I won't allow him to go," Stoick replied in a sharp tone.

"But you would have given permission for me," she argued.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"See you in a couple of months dad," he said and then stood up on his window frame. "Coming Astrid?" he asked her.

"Of course. Toothless coming?"

"Are you coming bud?" Hiccup asked. Toothless smiled in response and then jumped out of the window taking Hiccup with him.

"Are you coming back?" Stoick asked worried. Hiccup nodded.

"What am I going to say to everyone? What about the dragon academy?"

"Tell them that I followed Astrid."

* * *

**Well, My second one here...**

**I don't know what to say really. I don't know this fanfiction section as well as others and I believe that each group has their own sort of personality... :)**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


End file.
